megamushroomfandomcom-20200214-history
Luigi
Luigi Mario Junior, more commonly known as just Luigi, is Mario Mario's brother and also a hero of the Mushroom Kingdom. He is often more cowardly than his brother, but also seems to be more willing to help the good of the Mushroom Kingdom (where Mario cares only for saving Peach.) Luigi, too, was born on Yoshi's Island. Luigi was born on January second, 616 A.F. on Yoshi's Island to Maria and Luigi Mario. He often takes the time to think things through before leaping into action. Some believe that Luigi is the reencarnation of a great hero who was once the savior of a previous civilation where the MK is today. Many more, however, believe Mario to be the hero. The Prophecy When Morton Koopa Senior (at the time known only as Morton Koopa) first invaded the Mushroom Kingdom and split it into eight worlds, the king of the Mushroom Kingdom at the time sacrificed his life to drive off the Koopa menace. A Yoshi prophecized that the Koopa would get his revenge, and that only a hero from the fourth generation of the Mario family could stop him. The Toads found the Marios (currently in its second generation) and protected them until a time that the fourth generation was born. Luigi's Birth Maria Mario awoke late one night. She knew that it was time for the baby to come. She asked a Yoshi what to do, and he told her to sail to Yoshi's Island and see the Yoshi Elder, the smartest Yoshi in the world. Meanwhile, on Yoshi's Island, Yoshi Elder awoke, knowing Maria was coming. They met, and Maria gave birth to two twin boys, Mario, the older, and Luigi, the younger. Yoshi Elder sent a Yoshi, named Yoshi, to take the babies to the Mushroom King, Toadington Toadstool. Along the way, Yoshi met up with a Pink dinosaur named Birdo, who claimed that, as one of the last two of her species, she had been sent with the fourth generation of Mario, two babies named Wario and Waluigi, to see the Mushroom King. The two agreed to travel together, but looking for the first chance to get ahead of the other. The two fell in love, but both denied it. Eventually, they made it to the edge of Yoshi's Island. Between them and the shore was a tall castle, in which they found the Toddler Bowser, who fought them under the orders of his father, Morton Koopa Sr. When Bowser was defeated, he called his father on his defeaters, and he fought them. Soon, having defeated Morton, the dinosaurs went to the Mushroom King, who sent all four babies, along with his own daughter, Peach, up to the real world to return at the proper time. Life in Brooklyn Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi, and Pauline (Peach under a more normal name) were left outside the door of an orphanage, where they were taken in and taken care of. Wario and Waluigi were soon adopted by a nice couple, and Pauline was adopted soon after. For reasons unknown, Mario and Luigi were never adopted. They grew up in the Orphanage, went to school, and eventually learned plumbing. They never put their plumbing abilities to good work, only, on occasion, doing plumbing work for the orphanage. When, one day, Luigi saw that a new plumbing company had opened down the street, Wario Bros' Plumbing, and that they needed help, Luigi got Mario and they bot the job, alongside the only other employee, Wario. Pauline, knowing her mission, to protect the Marios and Warios and bring them to the Mushroom Kingdom at the proper time, began dating Mario. They dated for a year, and one morning, Mario burst into the plumbing office and told Luigi that giant, walking mushrooms (Goombas) and two-legged turtles with shoes and beaks (Koopa Troopas) had dragged Pauline into the sewers! Luigi, never knowing Mario to lie helped Mario convince Wario, and the three, along with Wario's pizza-making brother, Waluigi, went into the sewers after Pauline. Rise of the Plumbers The four unknowing cousins went into the sewer Mario saw Pauline taken through. They soon came across a giant hole in the floor, looking down on... clouds? They tried to look past the clouds for a better look, and eventually ended up holding each other by their ankles to look down. When Waluigi told them what he saw, a flying boat (Bowser's Airship), they were shocked, lost their grip, and plummeted down to the ocean below, certain they would die. Wario, a great swimmer, told them how to land in the water. In the confusion, he forgets to land properly himself, hits his head on the impact, and sinks, unconscious, to the bottom. The other three grab his near-dead body and drag him to shore at a nearby island (Mushroom Central). The four are greeted by the king of the Mushroom Kingdom, Toadington Toadstool. While Wario is whisked off by Waluigi and several Toad doctors, Toadington explains that Bowser, king of the Koopas, has kidnapped his daughter, Pauline, along with eight Toads, in hopes of taking over the Mushroom Kingdom. The brothers are given highly technical suits, consisting of shoes that let them jump twelve or more feet in the air and withstand long falls, gloves which allow them to break solid brick with a single punch, as well as small, mechanical piercings on the roof of their mouth and through the wall between their nostrils, which allow them to never break a sweat, as well as breath underwater and in space. The Super Mario Brothers are sent off to save the kingdom. They fight their way through the Mushroom and Koopa Kingdoms, defeating seven false Bowsers, enemies turned into Bowser by magic, and rescuing all eight kidnapped Toads (Toadsworth, Toadette, Professor Fungi, Toad, MailToad, BankToad, Finnigan and Jacob). When they finally make it to the Real Bowser, the three share a quick flashback when they remember the first time they met on Yoshi's Island. After a bit of talk, the three fight, and Bowser is quickly defeated and dropped into a pit of lava, killing him. The brothers rescue Pauline, who explains who she really is, Princess Peach Toadstool, Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. They return to the Mushroom Kingdom to find that Wario is fine, or so it seemed. Wario now had brain damage, and couldn't properly speak or think things through. Wario and Waluigi then left to go to Subcon, the land of dreams, to reunite with the Birdos. Subcon, the Land of Dreams Four months later, Mario, Luigi, and Toad were invited to a picnic by Peach. The night before the picnic, Luigi dreamed of arriving at the picnic. He found a cave, and walked into it. He climbed a long staircase, and opened a strange door. Two voices called out to him, "Luigi! You and your friends must come and help us! Our kingdom, Subcon, the land of dreams, has been taken over by the 8-bits, an evil group of nightmare-creators! Please help!" Luigi awoke the next morning and went to the picnic. There, he found a cave, a long staircase, and a strange door at the top, just like in his dream. Mario, Luigi, Toad, and Peach, having all had the same dream, leaped down into Subcon to start a great new adventure.